The Unexpected Truth
by Hold Your Secrets
Summary: Set in the 6th book. Sorry if somenthings are different. A new girl is admitted to Hogwarts. Her and Draco go head to head not knowing how much they have in commen. She has a secret that could save or kill. A secret that Draco may just find out. Draco/OC
1. Nightmares and News

**Ok, so this is my first Harry Potter fanfic so just go with me. I am just now reading the harry potter series (I'm on the fifth one)… and I'm obsessed. One day I was daydreaming and came up with this. WARNING!: I used my name for the girl cause, lets face it, I may be creative in stories but not when it comes to names! So I used mine. Sorry if you don't like it, but you can deal with it. DISCLAMER FOR ENTIRE STORY I don't own harry potter or any of the harry potter characters... I do own Kelsey though….. Because I own myself… I hope. Alright please review and tell me what ya think! Sorry if this chapter is short. **

Chpt. 1 Nightmares and News

Draco Malfoy woke with a start. His chest heaving and his face and neck covered with a cold sweat. Another nightmare. This had become a routine. The night before he would set out a glass of water and a washcloth knowing the same horrible nightmare awaited him. It was always the same. He would be walking down a corridor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Draco never knew why he was walking the corridor, but he didn't know a lot of things. Like why he was expected to follow in his father's footsteps, or why he was a spoiled, hated prat. Draco had thought these things too many times to linger on them now. His fate was already made. He shivered as he glanced at the mark of a snake coming out of a skull on his forearm. It was just like his dream. The moon always shown directly on it as though it was an omen. Then, a light would shine at the end of the hall. It was so bright that he could never see who made it, and he always felt the same pull to go towards it. He was always pulled back behind him by the shadows that whispered and scolded. He would scream and fight trying to make his way to the light, but Draco didn't know if he ever made it because he always woke up.

This had been going on since the beginning of the summer. He didn't dare tell anyone about them, but he didn't tell people a lot of things, like how he wished he had a say in his future. He never told people things that had to do with his feelings or thoughts because to the entire student body he only felt hatred and only thought insults. To the world he was just like his father, even if it wasn't true. To the world he was cold and heartless.

{***}

Kelsey was lying on her worn-out couch in her 4 roomed house feeling bored and lonely. She was used to these feelings, as she had been living on her own since she was 4. Her mother, a muggle, was murdered 12 years before. You might say that there is no possible way that a 10 year old muggle child could live and care for herself on her own, yet alone a 4 year old, but Kelsey wasn't a muggle child now was she? Her father, who she never gave a sliver of a thought, didn't even know she existed. He, unlike her mother, was a wizard. Even though she had never gone to school, or even pass the boundaries of the lawn for that matter, Kelsey was very smart and talented when it came to magic. Books were something to save her from the dull and dreadful life she was living. Kelsey glanced at her wand that was sitting on the opposite arm of the couch. She remembered the day she was given that wand. _BANG._ Something, or someone, was in the fireplace. She knew that only one person even knew she was here. She remained calm and relaxed looking as if this had happened every day. The person stepped out covered in soot, which vanished with a flick of his wand. There he stood. The only visitor she had ever had, the one who had given her the wand and everything else she had. You'd think she would praise every breath he took, but she loathed him more than anyone ever could imagine. He had, in fact, taken everything away from her.

"What do you want?" she asked, her voice monotone.

"Well is that any way to greet a person?" sneered Lucius Malfoy

"For you, yes" She said

"Well then, I won't tell you the grand news" he said in his lazy drawl

"Lucius," Kelsey sneered," you never bring _grand_ news. Most times you don't bring any news at all. I very much dislike your presence in this house, so if you would tell me and get the hell out I might appreciate you for once."

"Tsk, Tsk", he said as he shook his head, "I do not like that attitude of yours"

"And I don't like that sneer of yours, but it seems to be stuck to your face. So how exactly are you not in your cozy little cell in Azkaban, my dear sir?" Kelsey said

"Working for the Dark Lord has its ups and downs", He drawled, "Now, on with the news. I very well am tired of keeping you locked up here as it seems it does not bother you anymore and people have started to wonder about this place. Therefore you will be starting as a 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Kelsey let her face slip and shock showed on her face for just a second. She quickly recovered and looked bored again.

"Alright then", she said, "Knowing you you've already come up with a story to explain my late starting school."

"You've moved from a wizard school from America. I have already gotten your supplies", a trunk appeared with books and supplies on top," You will leave by train in 20 minutes." He said sounding bored. Suddenly jis face turned sharp and his tone changed to dangerous. "You will, however, not speak of your family. Do you understand me?". Normally Kelsey would have back talked him just for fun, but that would keep him here longer so she decided against it.

"Anymore rules _sir_?" she hissed

"Only one. Stay away from my son." He snapped

"Oooh, Malfoy has a son. Why should I?"Then it hit her. "You're afraid he'd fall in love with me aren't you?"She snickered

"He would never fall in love with someone like you!" he said as his voice rose and his jaw and fists clenched.

"Sorry to correct you, Lucius, but as I recall 6 years ago you told me there was no one like me. No one as vile and mouthy, is how you put it", she stood up and patted him on the cheek before saying, "Don't worry. Knowing your family he'll be just like you." And with that been said he stomped to the fireplace and said one last thing before the green flames enveloped him.

"I'll be watching you" he hissed and he was gone. Kelsey smiled as she got things together to leave. She was finely going to a place with people. She was going to school. She felt like she was going home.

**Alright how was it? Was it bad? I hope not because this took an hour to type. Well even if no body reads it I'm going to finish this story I promise. Review!**


	2. An Odd Sorting

**Well hello again my dear readers… I'm sorry this too a day longer to type than I expected, but I stayed up until 2:00 in the morning to write this so be glad it's here! …. Alrighty then I'll just shut up and let you read now….. Oh hey by the way…. I sadly don't own The Converse brand that belongs to whoever made it… on with the story now!**

Chapter 2: An Odd Sorting

Draco wearily pushed his trunk onto the luggage rack above his seat. He was so tired from the lack of sleep, the bags under his eyes proved it, he shut and locked the door to his compartment leaving him alone to nap. The other students could be heard chattering away about their summers and laughing about stupid, useless things that had happened. Draco pitied them. Obviously they couldn't see how vile and unfair this world was. Growing up knowing this fact made Draco a very unloving kid. He didn't feel love anymore, and it had been a long time since he had felt a real non-mocking smile on his face. That's what living up on hatred, pain, and anger did to you.

Draco was too tired to even insult Harry Potter and his trio. Pansy Parkinson, Draco's ex-girlfriend/stalker, could be heard telling people how stupid the break up was and that soon they'd be together again, even happier than before. This caused Draco to smirk tiredly. They might have been stated as a "couple", but Draco had felt nothing for her. He finally broke it off last year before school ended, tired of having her clinging to his side every minute of every day. He had to admit it was nice not having her around all summer, though he would take 100 Pansys over the nightmares. Draco slowly drifted off into sleep with thoughts of Quidditch, snakes, and, oddly, pugs.

{****}

Kelsey slid into an empty compartment looking rather out of place. Her old black Converse looked odd compared to the other girls' Mary Janes. Her black skinny jeans looked underdressed compared to the skirts others wore, and her _Green Day _T-shirt looked like a death wish rather than a fashion statement **(haha only MCR fans know XD)**, as said by Pansy, who, sadly, was In the compartment next door talking rather loudly about some boy and how she was, pathetically, sure they'd get back together. Kelsey, not used to being around anyone, was interested not in what they thought of her, but of how they acted. She was fascinated of how they could talk about a boy one moment and end up talking about shoes the next. She hated that no girl so far seemed to be able to keep a constant conversation over something important or interesting. She was taken from her thoughts as a knocking sound made its way to her door. When she opened it she found a round faced boy, who turned out to be Neville Longbottom, and a dreamy faced girl, who stated herself as Luna Lovegood in a breathy voice. Apart from the fact that they both seemed an odd sort of company to have, Kelsey felt glad she wasn't being outclassed completely. As Kelsey introduced herself the train started to move along on its journey. She felt a sudden shiver of excitement run down her spine.

"American schools can't be that different from Hogwarts, can they?"said Neville as he looked under his trunk once more for his lost toad, Trevor.

"Oh no. I imagine they're almost exactly the same." Said Kelsey hoping that no one would catch on to the fact that she knew nothing about American wizarding schools.

"Well," breathed Luna," I can't wait to see what house you are put into. Did your parents go to Hogwarts? " Crap. She wasn't supposed to say anything about her parents, but she didn't want to lie to her new friends. Maybe she could bend the rules a little bit…

"Well, my mother didn't, but my father did," Kelsey practically spit out the word father.

"What house was he in?" asked Neville. Kelsey wished they'd stop asking questions.

"I don't know," Said Kelsey truthfully," What houses are you two in?" She hoped they didn't notice how she was trying to change the subject.

"We're both in Gryffindor. There's also Ravenclaw, Huffelpuff, and Slytherin. You're too nice to be in Slytherin though so you should be good." Said Luna. Kelsey got the message that Slytherin wasn't a very good house to be in. The three talked on until the train stopped, and Kelsey knew by the slamming of doors and stomping of feet that they were there.

{****}

Draco took his seat at the Slytherin table waiting for the sorting to begin. He dad heard, from Pansy none the less, that a new girl was starting as a 6th year. Whatever house she went in, he didn't care, as long as she didn't get in the way of his work he'd be fine. After the sorting had sung its song, Professor McGonagall started to read off the list of first years.

"Adams, Amelia" the first year hopped up on the stool with a smirk as if this were the stupidest thing she had ever done. Draco new exactly which house she would be put into before the sorting hat spoke. It would be Slytherin.

"SLYTHERIN" yelled the hat proving him right.

"Great," He thought," Another 11 year old forced into the future of darkness and evil. Draco sat for the next 20 minutes staring off in to space until someone caught his eye. A girl of 16, no doubt the new girl, was standing at the very end of the line to be sorted. Draco didn't know if it was her strange fashion sense or how she looked oddly different from all the girls he knew that made her stand out more to him. Her brown hair ended just below her shoulders, and her deep brown eyes looked irritated. She was beautiful, Draco had to admit, but she looked like she wasn't a people person. Draco noticed how her skin was almost as pale as his own. Suddenly the girl turned and stared Draco in the eye. One eyebrow went up in a questioning manner. Draco, embarrassed at being caught staring, scowled at her and acted as if he were watching a rather big first year boy being admitted to Huffelpuff, but from the corner of his eye he saw her facial expression was exactly how he felt. Empty and blank.

{****}

Kelsey stood in the back of the first year line feeling annoyed. Why was everyone staring? She was just like everybody else. She was human. She could breathe and feel, so what was so different? Kelsey knew exactly what was different. Besides being human and feeling, everything about her was different, and to top it off she was a late starter. Feeling someone's eyes on her that felt different from the curious faces, she turned. A boy that looked her age with white blonde hair and icy grey eyes sat at the Slytherin table. What made him different from everyone else was how he looked, tired and weary, as if he knew exactly how horrible this world they lived in was. The boy scowled as she caught his gaze and looked away. She didn't care. She was used to being treated as if she was a vile creature, but she also knew that gaze. She had lived with it for so long, and she knew exactly who that boy was. He was the boy she wasn't supposed to go near. Whose father was the one she loathed the most almost as much as her own father. That boy was Draco Malfoy.

"Williams, Kelsey? Said Professor McGonagall as she finished the list. If not everyone was staring before, they were now. Kelsey slowly made her way to the stool and sat down. Her eyes focused o n the doors to the Great Hall so she wouldn't have to catch anyone's gaze.

"Ahh," said the sorting hat in her head," I see. Yes. Yes. Wait, what's this. Surprising, very surprising. I sense courage, yes, but tolerance, no. Very smart indeed. Just like-"

"Don't even say his name." thought Kelsey angrily.

"I see. Well then. Where to put you?" and with that the sorting hat fell silent in decision. It wasn't until 5 minutes of awkward silence that it spoke again. No one expected that the hats answer. It had never been said before, never even been a thought. Even Dumbledore stood up in shock. The answer lingered in the air as all the students gaped in shock and confusion.

"Slythendore?," cried Professor Snape," There's no such thing!"

_**muhahaha cliff hanger! Alrighty then its now 1:30 in the morning! I'm going to bed now. I hope you liked it! Soon the chapters will be a little bit longer, but for now they will be like this.**

**Theme song for chpt.1: Bleed American by Jimmy Eat World**

**Theme song for chpt.2: Odd One by Sick Puppies**

**Thanks for reading and chapter 3 is coming up soon! Review!**


End file.
